The Origin of Karai
by colormewithcolorss
Summary: A look at Karai's past and how she became the person is. Kinda bad at summaries.


I don't own any rights to TMNT.

Prologue

Karai slowly began intaking the cold air that flooded the city overnight. The breeze felt pleasurable dancing across her face as she pushed her hair behind her ears. This frigid weather however didn't seem to bother Karai for it was kind of amusing for her get a good feel of how actual _air_ felt like. Only being able to go to certain places during her missions and having to return back to that hot revolting chamber everyday soon became tiresome and boring for the young adolescent.

Its been about 1 month since Karai was successful in escaping the clutches of The Shredder. During her month of freedom from Oroku Saki, she started feeling vacuous about everything. After 16 years of referring to Shredder as her 'father' gave her chills of unease. After all the things he's done that were evil made her stomach turn. And after all the lies he's brainwashed her with made her revengeful. The Shredder made her mentally evil. It was like a curse that had no cure. She thought her world was crashing until one brave young man, or in this case, young turtle saved her. Leonardo was the only one who actually cared for Karai more than anyone even with all her mistakes and flaws. Somehow when everyone hated her, he showed interest and concern for knowing how it feels to be an outcast and to mixed between clan feuds.

The cool breathe suddenly became slow and warm. It felt as if someone was near Karai. She heard footsteps approaching her back and two pieces of metal quietly clinging along with every foot step that seemed to approach her more and more. Before she was able to react in time, the walking stopped and they began speaking.

"Doing some late night thinking huh?" asked Leonardo. Karai whipped her head around surprised he was able to find her. Even though Manhattan was substantial, she thought she was able to find an abandoned quiet street on an old slaughtered building to sit and relax her mind. But its expected for the leader in blue to find her here.

"Yeah, just...taking in the city I guess", she stated resting her chin in her palms.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked already seated next to the kunoichi.

"As if you need my permission in the first place", she stated not moving from her position. Ever since karai has became allies with the turtles, she's seemed more distant, at least to Leonardo. The others didn't really pay attention to her new behavior as she seemed less rebellious and more...respectful to her new team. But if anyone could read Karai like a book, it was Leo. He knew she was happy deep down but the question that still arises from time to time is if she's genuinely happy?

"You know Karai, I know all of this is hard on you right now, but I just want to reassure you, everything will get better", Leo said in a comforting tone towards his kunoichi friend.

"Is that what you think?" started Karai. "You really think after all of what happened between The Shredder is going to get better?" Her voice began rise becoming frustrated with Leonardo. If anyone knew The Shredder's intentions the most it was Karai and she knew he was going to search for her even if it means destroying New York. That's what feared Karai the most, The Shredder is someone who always gets what they want no matter what. She knew going back to Shredder would be a huge mistake knowing of all the lies he's showered her with for 16 years.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant no matter what, we won't let anything happen to you. The Shredder won't take you no more", explained Leo. As much as Karai wanted to believe

Leo, she couldn't. She felt as if something was bounding her from believing him or believing herself. Karai knows how The Shredder is, she knows that no matter how much she thinks she thinks she free, she really wasn't. Shredder had...has control over her which constantly made her question her existence from time to time. Karai chuckled toward to Leo's comment and continued,

"I appreciate your concern to help me, but you don't understand. The Shredder will try to find me no matter what it takes, and he won't hesitate to harm anyone that gets in his way, including you", stated Karai with a sigh and closing her eyes.

That's what scared Leo the most, not that Shredder would come after him but that The Shredder would come after Karai. And he could tell Karai was fearful as well. Leo knew the moment he met Karai she had a good heart but to also learn she was in the hands of Shredder made him feel confused. He knew she was being used, and lied to and he knew all that Karai was to Oroku Saki was a puppet in his schemes. Leo just wishes Karai would've realized it earlier.

"Sounds like a blast", said Leo trying to brighten the mood between the two ninja's. The two shared a small chuckle until there was a moment of silence. They began to gaze at the city lights as it flooded the entire town. There hundreds of models on billboards and thousands of cars with the brightest headlights. These things caught Leo and Karai's eyes. Living in the sewers in secrecy for 15 years, the view fascinated Leo as well as Karai who was stuck living him Shredder's lair for her whole life.

"So this must be the city that never sleeps huh? It's actually pretty cool", said Karai gazing at Manhattan's lights.

"Yeah, sometimes its more interesting to look at more than training", said Leo. Silence began to cover the atmosphere again. Leo looked over at Karai who was too amazed by the city. He never knew, from the day he met her and all the fights they've been through, he'd be sitting cordial with her. Something Leo constantly thought was how can such a strong compassionate girl like Karai get raised by someone as evil and twisted as Shredder? All those years of training to be evil, it's amazing how Karai still kept some of her sanity. All these questions began swimming through the young turtles mind still gazing at the kunoichi...who seemed to notice.

"You know it's not polite to stare, and it's creepy", stated Karai not taking her eyes of the city streets. Leo quickly snapped out of his trance and began chuckling.

"Sorry about that, I'm just really curious-" started Leo. Karai raised her eyebrow while slightly turning toward the mutant turtle.

"What was it like having Shredder as your 'father'?" asked Leo with concern and confusion in his ocean blue eyes. Karai pressed her lips together gathering her thoughts, while also trying to maintain her sanity. 'Father', that word disgusted her at the moment especially with Shredders name mixed in the sentence. She let out a small sigh keeping her eyes still closed but she can tell Leo was still looking at her.

"It was...difficult", stated Karai. "Growing up without a mother, no friends, no toys and a strict demanding 'father', I felt kinda...lonely."

Hearing this made Leo feel ten times more guilty. He just wished he could've been there for Karai for all those years. Although he also grew up with no mother and no real friends, he still had his brothers and their loving rodent father who cherished his sons more than anything in the world. But being with Karai gave him some kind of hope and relief. Leo wanted to be the one to give Karai some kind of hope as well.

"Sorry i asked, it must be hard thing to talk about", said Leo.

"Its fine, from what I can remember as child growing up with the Shredder, my life just feels like a story with no proper ending" explained Karai.

"If you don't mind, I'm really interested in hearing your story, and maybe we can make a proper ending" said Leo with a reassuring voice. Karai gave Leo a small smirk, not amused by his curiosity on her origin. She figured if they're going to start living with each other and become closer, she should start opening up towards to mutant family. Karai sighed while turning her body towards Leo.

"Well, it started 16 years ago, in Japan..."

 **Extremely late with this story but here it is, or here is where the real story starts! Please leave reviews!**


End file.
